


cqc (close quarters contact)

by diluculum



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, other characters mentioned but like who CARES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluculum/pseuds/diluculum
Summary: Ragna celebrates New Year's for the first time in a long time.
Relationships: Kagura Mutsuki/Ragna the Bloodedge
Kudos: 11





	cqc (close quarters contact)

**Author's Note:**

> meant to do this on new years but that sure didnt happen  
> so kaguras birthday is close enough i guess  
> better late than never  
> this aint great but it is what it is and i wanted it done

This New Year's Eve is the most eventful Ragna can remember. They never particularly celebrated at the church, as Celica wasn't particularly good with the passage of time and found out a month or two later that the year had passed. The fact that the church was in the middle of nowhere didn't help, as all there was to go by was the seasons. Being an outlaw also wasn't particularly conducive to celebration, not to mention the fact that the concept of celebrating another revolution of this dismal planet was still foreign to him. So the fact that Kagura decided to throw a party still seemed odd to him. He had prominently been in the yard playing with Tao to keep her from eating everything in sight, occasionally chatting with Jubei, and avoiding Jin by hiding upstairs. Kagura occasionally pulled him aside to introduce him to a friend,- he always had a knack for finding Ragna whenever he's not around- much to most of their dissatisfaction when they realized exactly who he is. 

Now, Kagura's a little drunk and a lot horny. As usual, he zeroes in on Ragna, who's power walking toward the stairs because he saw Jin across the den, clearly trying to find and bother the hell out of him. 

"Hey," Kagura coos, sidling up beside Ragna and wrapping an arm around him. "Where're you going?"

Ragna scoffs. "Where do you  _ think _ ? Upstairs."

"Mind if I come with?"

"You still would if I said no, so…" 

When they get to the top of the stairs, Kagura presses a passionate kiss to his lips. Ragna quickly pulls away. "What are you _doing_?" he mutters, glancing around hastily, the color draining from his face when he hears a cheer from the opposite end of the stairs. It's Makoto, and she's unmistakably looking at them. Goddammit. Since she's in _their_ house, she can't tell them to get a room, so she figures she might as well cheer them on. Kagura laughs, grabbing Ragna's sleeve and towing him down the hall. "Why don't we just go to our room?" Ragna hisses when Kagura drags him into the coat closet in the hall _directly outside_ their room. The small space hardly seems ideal. Especially when there's an abundance of larger rooms Kagura has every right to chase guests out of and _their_ _room is_ _empty_ , anyway. 

Kagura scoffs, shoving Ragna against the back wall and pulling the door shut, locking it. Only Kagura would have to foresight to install locks on a  _ closet _ . "Please. Everyone deserves to do it in a closet at  _ least _ once. It's more fun this way." He's already unbuttoning Ragna's shirt when he kisses him, and Ragna pulls his body forcefully against him. Kagura moans excitedly, pawing at Ragna's crotch. "Get hard faster."

"So demanding." Ragna laughs, dragging his lips from Kagura's jaw to his neck. "Give me more than five seconds, would ya?" 

They end up sprawled on the floor, Kagura in Ragna's lap. Kagura clumsily attempts to pull his pants off, only getting them off one leg and halfway down the other before deciding it's good enough and fishing a bottle from his pocket, pressing it into Ragna's hand. "Hurry…" Kagura's painfully turned on by now, and as soon as he hears the bottle snap shut he's grabbing Ragna's wrist to press his fingers into himself. He pitches forward when Ragna roughly works his fingers into him, the smallness and relative quiet of the closet emphasizing the slick noise his hand makes. Tilting Ragna's face toward him, Kagura brushes his lips across Ragna's. "Babe," Kagura whines, pushing his hips back into Ragna's hand. He claws Ragna's pants off enough to free his cock, pulling Ragna's fingers out and pressing himself down on it. He whimpers Ragna's name, panting against the side of Ragna's neck as he starts to move. 

"What is it,  _ honey _ ?" Ragna murmurs, pulling Kagura's hips down harder, and he moans loud enough that he can be heard in the hall. "You're a perv, y'know that? Can't keep it together for  _ one _ party that  _ you _ threw." 

"Yes," Kagura pants, throwing his head back, "yes, yes,  _ yes _ … I'm a needy slut." Kagura's body shakes when Ragna tilts his hips just so, making him cry out. 

"You want someone to hear us?"

"I don't  _ care _ …"

"You don't care that someone could walk by and listen to you getting railed?"

"No…"

"You're right. You're definitely a slut."

Kagura bites his tongue to keep back another impassioned noise, mumbling under his breath incoherently. "Oh, baby, you're so good- unh, I'm gonna come…" 

"So quick? I'm not doing anything." Ragna nips the crook of Kagura's neck, prompting Kagura to twitch around him and whine desperately. "That's downright pathetic, Kagura." He reaches down to stroke Kagura's cock, forcing a pitiful noise from him. 

"Hah- you're not helping…" Kagura pulls Ragna into a kiss, moaning against his lips. He shudders as Ragna's strokes get firmer, his hand twisting just so. Whimpering, he clings to Ragna as he drives himself down harder, legs shaking. "Aah, mmm, gonna come," Kagura mumbles, burying his face in Ragna's neck. 

"No one's stopping you," Ragna murmurs back, pumping Kagura faster and kissing his temple when he sobs into his shoulder. Kagura pants and grabs Ragna's jacket when his hips jerk upward and his orgasm grips him, causing him to spill on Ragna's hand. 

While Kagura pants and shakes and presses kisses to Ragna's neck, cheering comes from downstairs. Apparently, neither of them had paid much attention to the time before they were caught in the throes of passion. Kagura lets out a short laugh. "Well, happy New Year, I guess. Everyone's probably down there wondering where the hell I am." 

Ragna rolls his eyes, patting Kagura's head. "I'm sure everyone knows  _ exactly _ where you've been." If they didn't hear him, they could certainly infer his whereabouts from their sudden absence. Anyone who doesn't assume Kagura found somewhere to have a quickie when they can't find him during a party doesn't actually know him. "We should get back now."

Kagura laughs, grinding his hips in Ragna's lap and pressing a kiss to his lips. "It's cute that you think we're done here."


End file.
